


Töissä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Bill Weasley, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, M/M, Romance, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, aurori!Bill, aurori!Kingsley, romantiikkaa, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Billissä oli jotain selittämätöntä rohkeutta sekä välittömyyttä, mikä oli kiehtonut Kingsleytä aina heidän ensimmäisestä keikastaan lähtien.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Bill Weasley





	1. Ajatuksia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2006. Tälle on pitkään ollut mietteissä jatko, mutta koska tässä on jo kulunut 14 vuotta, tuskinpa saan sitä koskaan enääa aikaan xD
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Huone oli valtava, oikeastaan se oli kokonainen huoneisto. Bill huokaisi tyytyväisenä ja käveli suunnattoman suuren ikkunan ääreen. Miltei koko seinä oli lasia, jonka takaa kuvastui koko kaupunki.

"Voi Merlin, tämä on upea!" hän henkäisi ja kuuli takaansa matalan naurahduksen. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja näki Kingsleyn huvittuneen katseen.

"No, oikeasti, harvoin sitä tällaiseen lukaaliin pääsee!"

"Totta. Mutta emme ole täällä lomalla."

"Oikeassa olet. Aletaanhan hommiin!" Bill lakkasi ihastelemasta maisemaa ja tarttui suureen matka-arkkuun.

He purkivat laitteensa lähelle ikkunaa, asettivat suojaloitsut paikoilleen ja lopuksi Kingsley vielä soitti huonepalveluun käskien jättää heidät rauhaan seuraavaan aamuun saakka.

"Huonepalvelusta sanoivat, että leppoisaa iltaa teille ja miehellenne", Kingsley palasi Billin luo naureskellen ja hörähti vielä lujempaa, kun huomasi Billin oikeasti punastuvan.

"Äh, laitetaan nyt nämä hälytyskuntoon ja painutaan syömään", Bill naurahti hämillään.

Kingsley katsoi hetken Billin kumartunutta olemusta, tämän punaista, pitkää poninhäntää ja totesi mielessään, että huonommankin näköinen mies hänellä saattaisi olla. Ja naurahti päälle omille ajatuksilleen.

Hotellin ruoka oli hyvää ja sitä oli paljon. Kingsley oli tyytyväinen, ettei ollut joutunut mihinkään viiden Michelin-tähden ravintolaan, sillä hän halusi saada ateriansa runsaana ja höyryävän kuumana.

"Haluatko vielä kolmannen?" Kingsley kysyi kohteliaasti.

"Ei kiitos, kaksi on minun maksimini", Bill nojasi taaksepäin ja pyyhki suupielensä lautasliinaan. Kingsley kohautti harteitaan, veti viimeisen possunkyljyksen omalle lautaselleen ja jatkoi päivällistään. Bill hymyili toiselta puolen pöytää.

"Ei ihme, että olet noin isokokoinen", hän naurahti.

Kingsley kohotti katseensa täydestä lautasesta ja iski silmää.

"Luulen, että se menee toisinpäin, mutta eihän sitä tiedä."

"No, hyvää ruokahalua kuitenkin, käyn haukkaamassa raitista ilmaa, ennen kuin vetäydymme takaisin morsiussviittiin", Bill virnisti ja työnsi tuolinsa taakse. Hän käveli pitkän huoneen perällä oleville parioville.

Kingsleyn katse seurasi notkeaa liikkumista ja pani merkille kiinteät pakarat sekä lihaksikkaan selän. Bill oli nostanut muutakin kuin rahaa tililtään, hän tuumasi ja kulautti viinipikarinsa tyhjäksi.

Bill rentoutui silminnähden, kun astui puutarhaan. Hän oli aina pitänyt kasveista, oli saanut Upean muun muassa yrttitiedosta Tylypahkan aikoina. Hän käveli syvemmälle vehreään puistikkoon, joka oli loitsittu suuremmaksi kuin mitä lasin toiselta puolen olisi osannut aavistaa. Linnut lauloivat korkealla lehvästössä ja tuuli suhisi latvuksissa. Bill istuutui penkille ja nautti auringon lämmöstä. Hän pani puolihuolimattomasti merkille oven avautuvan ja sulkeutuvan, mutta tunnisti toki tulijan askeleet.

"Täällä istuu tarkkaavainen aurori silmät ummessa eikä sormeaan nosta, vaikka vieras lähestyy asemapaikkaa", Kingsley vinoili ja istui Billin viereen.

"Tiesin, että se olit sinä", Bill mutisi raukeana.

"Ai, olemme päässeet suhteessamme uudelle tasolle", Kingsley nauroi niin, että penkki hytkyi.

Bill hymyili. Hän haistoi Kahlesalvan partaveden sekä hengityksestä huokuvan miedon viinintuoksun.

"Sanotaan vaikka niin", Bill myönteli. "Ei sitä voi olla toisen ihmisen kanssa partnerina ilman, että oppii askelten kaiun ja ominaistuoksun. Mistä sitä tietää, jos joskus tarvitsee sitäkin tietoa."

"Sinä siis tiedät miltä kuulostan ja haisen?"

Bill nyökkäsi hymy huulillaan.

"Tätä on pakko kokeilla", Kingsley hörähti ja kumartui nuuskaisemaan partneriaan lähempää. Bill paremminkin tunsi kuin kuuli Kingsleyn aivan vierellään, mutta ei vieläkään avannut silmiään. Hän ei halunnut näyttää, miten paljon Kahlesalvan läheisyys häneen vaikutti.

"Miltä haisee?" Bill kysyi hetkisen kuluttua.

"En minä tiedä. Sinulta?"

"Jaa, no hyvä", Bill kohottautui hieman pystympään ja säpsähti nähdessään Kingsleyn kasvot aivan lähellä omiaan.

"Samperi, säikäytit!" Kahlesalpa kirosi ja vetäytyi taemmas. Bill nauroi.

"On siinä minulla aurori, kun säikähtää partneriaan"

"Äh, suu kiinni", Kingsley nousi ylös ja kurtisti hämillään kulmiaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi ei osannut olla enää rentona Billin seurassa, vaikka he olivat olleet työpartnereita jo useamman kuukauden ajan.

"Noh, älä leikistä suutu", Bill virnisti ja nousi jaloilleen. Hän venytteli nautinnollisesti eikä huomannut, kun hänen paitansa nousi yli housunkauluksen. Kingsley kuitenkin huomasi.

Ilta oli pitkä. Miehet vuorottelivat vahtimassa laitteistoa, mutta eivät olleet vapaavuorollakaan kaukana toisistaan. Bill kävi välillä parvekkeella kävelemässä ympyrää ja miettimässä, kun taas Kingsley virkistäytyi juomalla pannullisen kahvia ja tyhjentämällä kuusi jäätelöannosta, jotka tilasi peräjälkeen huonepalvelusta. Viimeisellä kerralla tarjoilijatyttö ei voinut estää hymyä nousemasta kasvoilleen, kun Kingsley jälleen kerran anteeksipyydellen lupasi kerran olevan viimeinen.

"Voi, ei se mitään, herra Kahlesalpa. Ihmettelin vain, että syöttekö nuo kaikki tosiaan aivan yksin", tyttö vilkaisi huoneen nurkassa loikoilevaa Billiä, joka oli juuri keskittynyt kuplan sisällä kuuluviin ääniin.

"Kyllä, täytyyhän sitä jotain tekemistä olla, kun seura on tuollaista", Kingsley osoitti peukalollaan Billiä ja virnisti. Tyttö vilkaisi Kahlesalpaa kuin varmistaakseen, että oli lupa nauraa, ja päästi sitten pienen kikatuksen.

Bill havahtui ääniin ja poisti kuplaloitsun ympäriltään juuri, kun Kingsley sulki ovea.

"Mitä siellä tapahtuu?"

"Nauratan vain henkilökuntaa", Kingsley kohautti harteitaan ja tunki jättiläismäisen lusikallisen neonvihreää päärynäjäätelöä suuhunsa.

"Jaa, sitä koetetaan iskeä viattomia piikatyttösiä sillä aikaa, kun partneri tekee kaiken työn?" Bill pidätteli hymyään ja koetti näyttää arvostelevalta.

Kingsley nauroi hersyvästi. "Kuule, minua ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa pienet piikatyttöset."

"Kuinka niin? Ethän sinä varattu ole?" Bill kohotti kulmiaan. Hän ei halunnut toivoa liikaa, mutta ei voinut estää pientä sykkyrää asettumista vatsanpohjaansa.

"En ole. Mutta enpä siltikään ole kiinnostunut piikatyttösistä", Kingsley nyrpisti nenäänsä ja retkahti sängylle viimeistelemään jälkiruokaansa.

Bill kääntyi takaisin laitteiston pariin niin, ettei Kingsley nähnyt hänen kasvoilleen leviävää tyytyväistä hymyä. Kingsleyn lievä painotus _tyttö_ -sanan kohdalla ei ollut jäänyt Billiltä huomaamatta.

Kingsley nuoli sormiaan puhtaaksi ja vilkuili välillä Billin selkää. Hän oli hieman hämmentynyt, sillä ei ollut varma, tulkitsiko Billin lähettämiä signaaleja oikein. Äkkiseltään olisi voinut luulla, että Bill koetti hienovaraisesti flirttailla hänen kanssaan, mutta heti perään laukkasi sormeaan heilutteleva sisäinen sensuuri, joka käski unohtaa moisen ajatuksen tykkänään. Kingsleyn oli vaikea uskoa, että Billin näköinen ja ikäinen nuori mies olisi kiinnostunut hänestä paitsi ehkä ystävänä. Hänen pitäisi lopettaa vitsailemasta morsiussviitistä, ennen kuin Bill hermostuisi. Eihän ollut mitenkään outoa, ettei hotellista löytynyt muita huoneita silloin, kun Suuri Velhokonferenssi järjestettiin paikkakunnalla. Olivat he sitä paitsi ennenkin nukkuneet Billin kanssa samassa sängyssä, kun olosuhteet olivat olleet vielä huonommat. Kerran Syyriassa heidän yhteinen sänkynsä oli ollut niin kapea, että Kingsley oli vahingossa työntänyt varpaansa Billin nenään.

Kingsley naurahti ajatukselle ja huomasi Billin nytkähtävän äänestä. Tämä kääntyi katsomaan kummastuneena taakseen, ja Kingsley joutui huitaisemaan kädellään vähättelevästi. Ilmoittamaan, ettei ollut mitään hätää. Kupla päästi ulkopuoliset äänet läpi vain, jos ne olivat tarpeeksi äkillisiä tai voimakkaita. Näin kuuntelija pystyi paremmin keskittymään käsillä olevaan tehtävään.

Pian Bill purki kuplan pois, ja päästi helpottuneen Kingsleyn istumaan lämpimään tuoliin. Työnteko saisi hänen ajatuksensa selviämään — toivottavasti.

Bill astui jälleen kerran parvekkeelle ihailemaan laskevan auringon ruskoa. Hän venytteli pitkään ja pyöritteli käsiään ja lanteitaan. Istuminen jäykisti jäsenet nopeasti, eikä Bill ollut muutenkaan tottunut noin pitkiin paikallaan oloihin. Hän vilkaisi lasin taakse ja näki, kuinka Kingsley käänsi päänsä takaisin laitteistoon päin. Oliko Kahlesalpa seurannut hänen venyttelyään? Bill astui hieman kauemmas lasiovesta ja kurotti katsomaan kaiteelta alas. Hänen olonsa oli ristiriitainen. Toisaalta hän halusi irvailla Kingsleyn kanssa niin kuin aina ennenkin, mutta toisaalta tämäniltaiset vitsinaiheet olivat olleet jokseenkin hämmentäviä. Bill ei tuntenut oloaan luontevaksi Kingsleyn lähellä, mutta ajatus vuoronvaihdosta vaikkapa Tonksin kanssa ei sekään tuntunut hyvältä. Hän halusi ja samaan aikaan ei halunnut olla tällä keikalla.

Bill nojasi otsansa vasten kylmää kivikaidetta. Kyllä hän oikeastaan tiesi, mikä tilanteessa vaivasi. Ei hän ollut tyhmä, ja oireet olivat hyvin selkeät. Hän ei vain halunnut uskoa niitä.

"Ei Kingsleytä. Mitä tahansa muuta, mutta ei Kingsleytä", Bill mutisi parvekkeen lattialle.

Ei sillä, että Kahlesalvassa olisi mitään vikaa ollut, mutta tämä vain sattui olemaan paras työkaveri, joka Billillä oli koskaan ollut. Ihastuminen vaikeuttaisi ennen pitkää asioita siihen pisteeseen, että Billin täytyisi pyytää toista työparia. Ja se saisi aikaan puheita taikaministeriössä.

"Nyt rauhoitut, mitään ei ole tapahtunut eikä mitään tule tapahtumaankaan. Hermoilet turhasta, Bill Weasley", Bill supatti itselleen ja venytti oikeaa takareittään.

Sisällä huoneistossa Kingsley huokaisi syvään ja kohdisti kuuntelulaitteiston taas oikeaan kohteeseen. Selvä kuin pläkki, hän teki siis käytöksellään Billin olon vaikeaksi. Hänen täytyisi keskittyä työhönsä ja antaa partnerin olla rauhassa.


	2. Tekoja

Bill huomasi kyllä, että Kingsleyn käytös muuttui, mutta ei osannut tehdä asialle mitään. Eihän hän voinut kysyä, että hei Kahlesalpa, mikset enää laske leikkiä meistä ja morsiussviitistä. Niinpä Bill kohteli itsekin Kingsleytä kohteliaasti ja puhui vain, kun siihen oli välttämätöntä pakkoa.

"Tilaan ruokaa alhaalta, haluatko jotain?" Bill kosketti Kingsleyn olkapäätä. Kupla lainehti läpäisystä hetken, mutta tasaantui sitten. Kingsley käänsi päätään aavistuksen, mutta palasi heti samaan asentoon, missä oli ollut viimeisen tunnin ajan.

"Ei kiitos, ei ole nälkä."

Bill nyökkäsi ja käveli seinätakalle. Häntä huolestutti, sillä Kingsley ei ollut syönyt moneen tuntiin mitään. Se ei ollut normaalia, mutta toisaalta Kahlesalpa oli iso mies, joka osaisi varmasti tilata ruokaa sitten, kun nälkä alkaisi kurnia. Bill hymähteli omille huolenaiheilleen; hän alkoi selvästi saada vaikutteita äidiltään. Hän kouraisi jauhetta takanreunusruukusta, nakkasi sen päänmentävään tulisijaan ja työnsi päänsä liekkeihin.

"Kinkkupiirakka hyvin maustettuna ja kolme kermakaljaa, kiitos", hän listasi tärkättyyn esiliinaan sonnustautuneelle tytölle, joka nosti pullot tarjottimelle, taikoi piirakan viereen ja ilmiintyi oven taakse. Bill kiitteli vuolaasti ja sulki oven perässään. Hän asettui pöydän ääreen syömään ja lueskeli samalla painotuoretta Päivän profeettaa. Hän ei huomannut, kun Kingsley purki kuplan ja astui lähemmäs pyöritellen niskojaan. Kahlesalpa oli saanut hermonsa kuriin ja päättänyt lopettaa mykkäkoulunsa. Hän oli huomannut, että se vasta olikin saanut Billin varpailleen.

"Mitä uutta taikamaailmassa?" hän kysyi ja korkkasi yhden kermakaljan.

Bill hätkähti äkillistä ääntä ja nosti katseensa lehdestä. Hän hämmästyi, miten hiljaa Kingsley oli paikalle saapunut. Hänen olisi pitänyt huomata tämä ajat sitten.

"Taidan olla hieman väsynyt, kun en huomannut sinua", Bill tunnusti ja tajusi sitten vasta, että Kingsley oli kysynyt jotain. Hän käänsi etusivun näkyville. "Eipä paljoa tapahdu. Täällä on pikku-uutinen Harryn ennustuksesta — yhä ne jaksavatkin — mutta lähinnä keskitytään kaikkien rakastamaan diiva Bulrodjaan sekä hänen kontakteihinsa erinäisten hallitusten kanssa", Bill virnisti.

"Ai, sehän on uutta", Kingsley naurahti ja istui toiselle puolen pöytää. Hän siemaisi kermakaljaa ja tuijotti seinällä olevaa taulua, jossa kentaurit laukkasivat pitkin niittyä ja koettivat juosta karkuun pientä, pulleaa lasta, joka ampui niihin punaisia nuolia.

"Vapaudenriistoa", Kingsley tuhahti ja nosti kätensä niskaan. Hän hieroi kipeytyneitä lihaksiaan silmät suljettuina.

"Mitä sanoit?" Bill oli taas syventynyt lehteen eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, mistä Kingsley puhui.

"Äh, en mitään tärkeää", Kingsley huokaisi ja jatkoi lihastensa pehmittämistä.

Bill katseli hetken partnerinsa irvistelyä ja taisteli välitöntä reaktiotaan vastaan. Kingsleyn hierominen ei todellakaan olisi hyvä ajatus hänen tämänhetkisessä tilassaan, mutta olisi outoa, ellei hän tarjoutuisi auttamaan. Kingsley oli varmasti huomannut hänen hieroneen kahvihuoneessa milloin Tonksia, milloin Ginnyä, joskus jopa Remusta, kun tämä oli ollut täysikuun jälkeen kipeänä. Billillä oli hänen äitinsä mukaan taikakädet, jotka osasivat muutakin kuin loitsuja.

"Anna kun autan", Bill nousi seisomaan ja kiersi pöydän toiselle puolen. Hän huomasi kyllä Kingsleyn säikähtäneen katseen mutta päätti olla välittämättä siitä. Hitto, jos partnerin kosketus oli yhtäkkiä vastenmielinen, asia piti korjata. Ehkä Kingsley tämän jälkeen uskoisi, ettei häntä tarvinnut pelätä. Bill oli aikuinen mies, joka sai kyllä tunteensa kuriin tarvittaessa.

"Bill, ei sinun tarvitse, ei tämä ole paha—" Kahlesalpa yritti peittää hätää äänessään, mutta Bill oli jo päättänyt selkeyttää heidän välinsä hinnalla millä hyvänsä. Hän osasi olla kunnon kaveri, jonka seurassa ei tarvinnut olla vaivautunut!

"Ei hätää, Kingsley, teen tätä usein", Bill murahti ja käänsi Kahlesalvan pään katsomaan suoraan eteenpäin. "Minulla pitäisi olla diplomi hieromisesta, olen tehnyt sitä niin paljon. Pankkihommissa sain hieroa jonkun harteita harva se päivä, rahojen laskeminen vetoisassa holvissa ei ole mitenkään terveellistä lihaksille", Bill antoi yhdentekevien sanojen vyöryä huuliltaan ja selitteli vuolaasti ajoistaan Egyptissä.

Kingsley ei kuullut mitään tai ainakaan saanut sanoista selvää. Hänen tajuntaansa mahtuivat vain ja ainoastaan Billin kädet, jotka olivat yhtä aikaa sekä pehmeät että kovat. Ne pyörivät hänen niskallaan ja harteillaan ja käväisivät välillä solisluiden päällä. Peukalo veti pitkin niskajännettä ja pyörähti takaisin nikamien tuntumaan. Kingsley hengitti raskaasti, ja hänen nivusiaan pakotti. Miten ihmeessä hän oli joutunut tähän tilanteeseen?

"Kahlesalpa, kuule. Tämä olisi helpompaa, jos vähentäisit vaatteitasi. Meinaan yläosaa, että pääsen selkään asti. Ei auta paljoa, jos pyörittelen vain pieniä niskalihaksia, kun suuret ryhmät tuntuvat olevan aivan yhtä jumissa."

"Bill, minun pitäisi mennä takaisin kuplaan", Kingsley selitti paksulla äänellä.

"Äh, edes Mundungus Fletcher ei ole tähän aikaan hereillä, ei siellä nyt tarvitse kuunnella", Bill naurahti ja haki taikasauvansa. "Mutta laitetaan kuitenkin nauhoitus päälle, niin ei tarvitse hermoilla."

Kingsley käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja veti kaapunsa pään yli. Hän syrttäsi kankaan syliinsä niin, että se peitti näkyvistä housujen alta piirtyvän puoliseisokin. Hemmetin hemmetti, mitä Bill nyt yritti todistaa? Oliko tämä jokin rangaistus siitä, että hän oli osoittanut kiinnostusta tätä kohtaan?

"No niin, nyt on parempi", Bill hymähti ja valutti ihonlämpöistä öljyä taikasauvastaan Kingsleyn harteille. Hän hieroi öljyä laajemmalle ja työnsi Kahlesalpaa etukenoon. "Nämä lihakset kytkeytyvät tänne ja vetävät näitä lihaksia kireälle", Bill selitti ja kuljetti sormeaan pitkin öljyttyä selkää. Hän painoi tietyissä kohdissa napakasti, ja jokaisella kerralla Kingsley tunsi jonkin solmun avautuvan.

"En tiennyt, että aurorit osaavat tehdä noin", hän murahti, sillä Billin kädet tuntuivat taivaallisilta.

"Sinun kannattaisi mennä uudelleenkoulutukseen, voisit oppia jotain lisätaitoja", Bill pyöritteli peukaloitaan jäykkiä lihaksia pitkin. "Nämä ovat todella jumissa."

"Mmh, tiedän", Kahlesalpa mutisi. Hän keskittyi täysin Billin käsiin, jotka veivät häntä taivaisiin. Kingsley ei enää edes jaksanut huolehtia seisokistaan. Jos hän tulisi, sitten hän tulisi. Tärkeintä oli vain, että Bill pysyisi lähellä ja jatkaisi käsittelyään.

"Mitä sanoit?" Bill kumartui miltei Kingsleyn korvaan kiinni, ja kun tämä käänsi päätään toistaakseen sanomansa, Billin huulet osuivat väistämättä tummaan poskeen.

Kingsley jähmettyi paikoilleen pariksi sekunniksi. Oliko Bill juuri suudellut häntä? Oliko selän hierominen vain tekosyy päästä hänen lähelleen? Kingsley haistoi Billin aivan lähellään, tuoksuun sekoittui hitunen hikeä sekä vihanta oliiviöljy. Hän käänsi päätään ja katsoi Billiä syvälle ruskeisiin silmiin. Katse pisamaisilla kasvoilla oli hämmentynyt, ja silmät tuijottivat suoraan Kingsleyn raottuneisiin huuliin. Bill oli täysin lukossa eikä osannut tehdä mitään.

"Bill", Kingsley voihkaisi ja tarttui punaisiin hiuksiin. Hän suuteli Billiä rajusti ja oli tipahtaa tuolilta, kun kuuli tämän voihkaisevan nautinnosta. Hän kaatoi Billin alleen pehmeälle kokolattiamatolle ja työnsi kätensä tämän takamukselle.

"Voi Merlin", Bill sanoi, kun tunsi Kingsleyn lantion painautuvan reittään vasten. Hän puski itseään ylöspäin, mutta Kahlesalpa vain murahti ja painoi hänet omalla vartalollaan takaisin alas. Kingsley hieroi pingottuneiden housujensa etumusta vasten alla kiemurtelevaa vartaloa ja jatkoi suudelmaa.

Bill vaikeroi ääneen. Hänen silmänsä olivat suljetut, kun Kingsley kohottautui ylemmäs ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Hän katsoi allaan makaavaa miestä ja työnsi lanteitaan lähemmäs, hieraisi hieman, kohosi hetkeksi ylemmäs, kunnes taas aloitti alusta. Katse pysyi tiukasti Billin kasvoissa sekä hiessä helmeilevillä ohimoilla. Yhtäkkiä Bill avasi silmänsä.

"Kahlesalpa, minä tahdon—"

"Ja saat", Kingsley murahti ja nousi polvilleen Billin jalkojen väliin. Hän painoi kämmenensä housujen alla tuntuvalle penikselle ja liikutteli kangasta sitä vasten. Hän katsoi mielenkiinnosta, miten Bill reagoi tilanteeseen, ja yllättyi iloisesti, kun tämän kurkusta purkautui nautinnollinen murahduksen ja valituksen välimuoto.

"Kingsley!" Bill huohotti hätääntyneenä ja nousi kyynärpäittensä varaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut näin kiihottuneessa tilassa.

Kingsley mutisi jotain sekavaa ja söi Billin kaulaa, kun tämä repi tiukkoja housujaan kiireesti alemmas.

"Odota", Kingsley murahti ja nousi polviensa varaan. Hän veti oman housunliitinkinsä puoleen väliin reisiä ja paljasti epäilemättä suurimman kalun, minkä Bill oli koskaan nähnyt.

"Voi — hyvä — luoja", Bill henkäisi ja katsoi suurin silmin Kingsleytä. Tämä rypisti otsaansa, mutta sulki silmänsä ja voihkaisi, kun Bill tarttui hieman vasempaan kaartavaan seisokkiin. Billistä tuntui, ettei hän saanut pidettyä otetta yhdellä kädellä, kun penis sykki ja poukkoili paisuessaan entistä suuremmaksi. Hän tarttui siihen lujasti ja veti kokeeksi pari kertaa. Kingsley oli kaatua selälleen.

"Merlin, Bill!" hän räväytti silmänsä auki ja veti punatukkaisen miehen ruhjovaan suudelmaan.

Bill tunsi Kingsleyn kalun hierovan omaansa vasten ja ujutti kätensä heidän väliinsä. Hän puristi elimiä yhteen, nitkutti lanteitaan ja huohotti Kingsleyn suuhun. Heidän kielensä pyörivät villisti yhteen, kunnes Kingsley työnsi Billin kauemmas.

"Weasley, nyt toimintaa", Kingsley murahti ja ojensi taikasauvan Billille. Hän kääntyi itse kontilleen matolle ja kumartui etukenoon.

Bill hoiti itsensä kuntoon ja kietoi käsivartensa Kingsleyn rinnalle. Toisella kädellä hän ohjasi itsensä tämän sisään ja oli pyörtyä, kun kuuli Kingsleyn ähkäisevän samalla, kun tiukka kuumuus imaisi hänen kalunsa sisälle.

Bill huohotti ja lykki itseään partnerinsa sisään. Hän kuuli Kingsleyn puuskuttavan samaa tahtia ja kurotti kätensä tämän kivikovalle penikselle. Hän veti vain muutaman vedon, kun Kingsley jo laukesi murahtaen. Bill tarttui kaksin käsin tämän lanteisiin ja nopeutti tahtiaan. Hän päästi kummallisen, vingahtavan äänen, upotti kyntensä öljystä liukkaaseen selkään ja purkautui ähkäisten tummien pakaroiden väliin. Hän tärisi hetken orgasmin jälkimainingeissa, kunnes kaatui Kingsleyn selkään märän lätsäyksen säestämänä.

"Bill, painat", Kingsley murahti poski vasten mattoa.

Bill siirsi painoaan hitusen aikeenaan siirtyä pois toisen selästä, mutta Kingsley keskeytti hänet.

"Älä mene pois, tuntuu hyvältä", Kahlesalvan sormet kurottuivat Billin kädelle ja lomittuivat sen sekaan. Bill hymyili raukeana.


	3. Puheita

Oli kulunut jo viikko Nizzan keikan loppumisesta, ja Kingsley istui toimistossaan tekemässä iänikuisia paperihommiaan. Bill oli jäänyt sairaslomalle heti Lontooseen palattuaan eikä ollut ottanut kertaakaan yhteyttä partneriinsa. Kingsley laski sulan telineeseen ja suoristi selkänsä. Pitkään seinillä seikkailleet Sirius Mustan julisteet olivat muuttuneet sekalaiseksi joukkioksi nuoria ja vanhoja naamoja, jotka olivat jollain tavalla hänen mielestään kiinnostavia. Kingsleyn katse seuloi rikollisia, mutta seisahtui kuitenkin nurkassa kyyhöttävään kuvaan, joka esitti aurorijoukkiota tuulen tuivertamalla nummella. Sturgis makoili heinikolla, hänen takanaan Hestian vierellä seisoi Remus, jolla oli Tonks harteillaan. Tyttö piteli suurta pokaalia päänsä päällä ja nauroi iloisesti. Remuksen takaa kurkisti Kingsley itse, ja hänen vierellään virnisteli Bill. Kingsleyn toinen käsivarsi oli Remuksen harteilla ja toinen Billin. Vauhkomieli suhahteli välillä joukkion edestä luudallaan. He olivat juuri voittaneet epävirallisen aurorimestaruuspystin, joka oli viettänyt viimeiset seitsemän vuotta Nicaraguan yliaurorin takanreunuksella.

Kingsley otti kuvan käteensä ja tuijotti Billiä. Tämän hiukset olivat avautuneet tiukassa taistossa poninhännältä ja liehuivat navakassa tuulessa. Valokuva-Bill vilkaisi välillä valokuva-Kingsleytä ja puristi olallaan lepäävää kättä innoissaan. Bill oli ollut tuolloin ensimmäistä kesäänsä Killan palveluksessa, ja he olivat muiluttaneet tämän peliin sen varjolla, että Bill aloittaisi auroroinnin joka tapauksessa syksyllä. Jopa Remus oli hyväksynyt suunnitelman, sillä Billin huispaustaidot olivat tarpeen heidän joukkueelleen.

Kingsley huokaisi lopulta ja niittasi kuvan takaisin Stanin ja Rabastanin väliin. Hän istuutui takaisin pöytänsä ääreen ja hieroi niskojaan.

"Bill, perhana, voisit tulla takaisin, lihakset ovat taas jumissa", Kingsley mutisi itsekseen. Pahat aavistukset kertoivat kuitenkin, ettei Bill enää palaisi.

"Saamari!" Kingsley nakkasi kahvimukinsa seinään ja risti kätensä rinnalle. Asiat eivät todellakaan olleet menneet niin, kuin hän oli suunnitellut.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Bill makasi Kotikolossa vanhalla sängyllään ja tuijotti kattoon. Mitä hän oikein tekisi? Jos hän palaisi takaisin ministeriöön, hänen olisi pakko selvittää asiat Kahlesalvan kanssa. Jos he päättäisivät yrittää suhdetta, heidän pitäisi joko pitää se salassa tai sitten hajottaa työsuhteensa. Jos he päättäisivät unohtaa tapahtuneen, se aiheuttaisi konflikteja työtehtävissä, mikä johtaisi vääjäämättä uuteen työpariin. Kävi niin tai näin, he eivät voisi jatkaa partnereina, ja se suretti Billiä.

"Pakkoko minun oli alkaa hieroa Kahlesalpaa", Bill mutisi ja löi nyrkillään seinää. "Lapsikin olisi tajunnut, ettei siitä voi tulla kuin sanomista."

Mutta hän oli vain halunnut korjata vaivautuneen tilanteen. Ja epäonnistunut siinä surkeasti, hän muistutti taas itseään. Ei sillä, etteikö hän olisi nauttinut seksistä Kingsleyn kanssa, sillä se oli ollut luultavasti parasta, mitä hän oli koskaan saanut, mutta seuraamukset pelottivat. Hän ei ollut seurustellut Fleurin jälkeen kenenkään kanssa, ja tyttö oli nimenomaan jättänyt hänet ihmissusitapauksen jälkeen. Kingsley kyllä tiesi hänen vaivastaan, mutta haluaisiko tämä kuitenkaan mitään pysyvämpää? Silkka seksisuhde ei toimisi, sillä Bill ei osaisi pitäytyä pelkästään fyysisellä tasolla varsinkaan Kingsleyn kanssa, jota oli aina kunnioittanut ja josta oli aina pitänyt — nyt vielä enemmän kuin ennen.

"Mitä helvettiä minä teen?!"

Bill tuskaili ja nousi istumaan sängynlaidalle. Hänen olisi kai pakko puhua Kahlesalvan kanssa ennen kuin tämä etsisi hänet käsiinsä. Ja Kingsleyn tuntien hänellä ei ollut enää paljoa aikaa.

"Bill, syömään!" Mollyn ääni kantautui alakerrasta, ja Bill nousi seisomaan. Hän lähettäisi viestin Kingsleylle samoin tein ennen kuin muuttaisi mieltään. Bill lähti etsimään Errol junioria.

Vartin kuluttua Bill laski haarukkansa pöydälle, kun näki tutun hahmon harppovan kohti ulko-ovea. Hän nappasi viitan nopeasti harteilleen.

"Äiti, tulen kohta takaisin. Meillä on työasioita Kingsleyn kanssa", hän huikkasi Mollylle.

"Varo vain ettet vilustu uudelleen", Molly sanoi, mutta ovi pamahti jo kiinni Billin perästä.

Bill oli törmätä kynnyksellä Kahlesalpaan, mutta onnistui väistöliikkeessään.

"Kas, Bill, joko olet parantunut?" Kingsleyn ääni oli pettävän pehmeä.

Bill murahti ja viittoi Kingsleyn mukaansa. Hän käveli pihan perälle rakennettuun majantapaiseen ja istui puupölkylle. Kingsley istui hänen vierelleen, mutta kuitenkin tarpeeksi kauas, ettei välimatka tuntunut liian lyhyeltä.

"Oletko ollut täällä koko viikon?" Kingsley kysyi kuin jotain sanoakseen. Hän oli hieman hermostunut, sillä Billin kasvot olivat liian vakavat.

"Olen, äiti vaati minua tulemaan, kun kuuli... sairastumisestani isältä", Bill karautti kurkkuaan. Kingsley oli arvannut oikein; Bill ei ollut lainkaan sairas, oli vain paennut tilannetta.

"Et sinä oikeasti ole sairas", Kingsley totesi.

Bill vilkaisi häntä nopeasti, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa poljettuun maalattiaan.

"En olekaan."

"Sinä säikähdit Nizzassa tapahtunutta ja pakenit paikalta", Kingsley jatkoi, ja Bill ihmetteli, missä vaiheessa tämä oli oppinut lukilitista.

"Mistä niin päättelet?" Bill kysyi uteliaana.

"Tunnen sinut tarpeeksi hyvin. Pakenet aina ongelmia, jos niillä on jotain tekemistä henkilökohtaisten asioiden kanssa", Kingsley kohautti harteitaan ja työnsi kätensä taskuihin.

Billin leuka loksahti auki.

"Enkä pakene!" hän protestoi närkästyneenä.

"Kyllä pakenet. Aivan kuten teit Fleurin jälkeen tulemalla Kiltaan. Ja sitä ennen poikasena lähdit Egyptiin, kun suhde Tonksiin kariutui", Kingsley luetteli ja hämmensi Billiä entisestään.

"Miten sinä... en ole kertonut kenellekään", Bill mutisi ja kurtisteli kulmiaan.

"Minulla oli viikko aikaa ajatella asioita, kun jouduin tekemään yksin kahden paperityöt", Kingsleyn silmänvalkuaiset muljahtivat, kun hän vilkaisi nopeasti Billiä hämärässä mökissä.

"Anteeksi. Olisit voinut lähettää minulle ne kotiin", Bill mutisi häpeissään. Hänellä ei ollut tapana jättää töitään toisten tehtäväksi, kaikkein vähiten Kingsleyn, jolla oli omiakin hommia enemmän kuin tarpeeksi.

"En ollut varma, makasitko oikeasti taudin kaatamana vällyjen välissä", Kingsley virnisti. Hän oli miltei varma, mitä Bill aikoisi sanoa, ja odotti kärsivällisesti, että tämä pääsisi sinne saakka.

Bill kietoi viitan tiukemmin ympärilleen ja hautasi kasvonsa kaulukseen.

"Olen pahoillani", hän mutisi villan uumenista.

"Ei mitään hätää, Billy, tiedäthän sinä, että minä nautin kynänpyörittelystä toisin kuin sinä", Kingsley koski varovasti harmaan viitan alta pilkottavaa kättä, mutta veti sormensa pois, kun Bill hätkähti näyttävästi.

"Niin mutta—"

"Anna jo olla. Milloin aiot tulla takaisin töihin?" Kingsley keskeytti.

"En ole varma, tulenko", Bill ryhdistäytyi ja kohtasi Kahlesalvan katseen. "Ajattelin, että palaisin takaisin Irvetan palvelukseen. Olen varma, että he ottavat minut mielellään takaisin."

"En epäile sitä hetkeäkään, olet hyvä työntekijä", Kingsley nyökkäsi, "mutta onko sinulla jokin erityinen syy lopettaa aurorointi? Sinä tiedät, että Remus tulee kysymään samaa, kun haet virallisia eropapereita."

"Minä... en kestä jännitystä", Bill mutisi ja katsoi auringon viimeisiä säteitä, jotka viistivät heidän varpaitaan.

"Niin, pyramidien kirouksien murtaminen onkin paljon tylsempää", Kingsleyn äänestä kuulsi huvittuneisuus, ja Bill kurtisti kulmiaan.

"No, onko sinulla parempaa suunnitelmaa?" hän tiuskaisi.

"Kyllä. Tulet aamulla viimeistelemään selonteon kanssani, väännämme puumerkit alle ja viemme kiltisti paperit Remuksen toimistoon", Kingsley kohautti harteitaan.

"Ja sitten?"

"Sitten voimme mennä hyvin ansaitulle, täyttävälle lounaalle, juoda sen päälle kahvit ja ehkä ottaa päivätorkut asunnollani", Kingsley katseli Billiä toispuoleinen virne kasvoillaan.

"Kingsley, ei se toimi noin. Joku saa tietää ja sitten olemme pulassa", Bill vastusteli. Hän ei ollut edelleenkään aivan varma, mitä Kahlesalpa häneltä halusi: pelkkää seksiä vai jotain muutakin.

"Mitä väliä sillä on, saako joku tietää vai ei? Eihän se ole kenenkään muun kuin meidän asia", Kingsley ihmetteli.

"Emmehän me voi olla pari sekä töissä että kotona", Bill kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Miksi emme?"

"No, sehän on... tai siis moraalisesti se ei ole..." Bill selitti. "Äh, en minä tiedä. Se ei vain ole soveliasta", hän nousi ylös ja harppoi ovelle.

"Miksi välität noin paljon siitä, mitä muut ajattelevat?" Kingsley nousi myös ylös. Hän ei aikonut päästää Billiä karkuun.

"Kingsley, usko pois. On parempi, jos lopetamme tämän nyt", Bill tiuskaisi.

"Parempi kenelle?" Kingsley siirtyi lähemmäs Billiä.

"Minulle. Meille. Sinulle!" Bill sotkeentui sanoissaan. "Anna olla, Kahlesalpa."

"En taida. En tällä kertaa", Kingsley tarttui Billiä olkapäästä ja pyöräytti tämän takaisin sisäpuolelle. "Sinulla ei ole hajuakaan siitä, mitä minä haluan tai tarvitsen, vai onko?"

Kingsley painoi Billin vasten varsin harvaa puuseinää.

"Sinä luulet tietäväsi, mitä minä haluan, mutta et oikeasti tiedä. Miten voisitkaan, kun et edes tiedä, mitä itse haluat", Kingsley puhui aivan Billin korvan vieressä ja painoi vartalollaan tätä vasten seinää.

"Kingsley, minä—" Bill yritti, mutta tunsi jo, miten hänen kehonsa reagoi Kahlesalvan läheisyyteen.

"Bill, miten voit elää elämäsi, jos et anna itsellesi mahdollisuutta?" Kahlesalpa kuiskasi Billin korvalehteen. "Vai olenko erehtynyt, etkö halua minua?"

Bill nielaisi, mutta samassa Kingsley painoi lantiotaan häntä vasten ja sai sanattomasti selville, mikä oli asian laita.

"Bill, mitä sinä pelkäät?" Kingsley hipaisi huulillaan punaisten hiusten rajaa.

"Sinua", Bill vastasi totuudenmukaisesti ja oli kaatua, kun Kingsley astui askeleen taemmas. Bill näki tämän katseessa häivähdyksen säikähdystä.

"Minua?"

"Äh, Kingsley, en tarkoita, että pelkäisin sillä tavalla", Bill kurotti kätensä Kahlesalvan käsivarrelle. "Pelkään vain sitä, mitä saat minussa aikaan."

Kingsley virnisti.

"Auttaako asiaa yhtään se, että minulla on viimeisen viikon ajan ollut ministeriössä tappavan tylsää, ja olen saanut pinnistellä tosissaan, etten olisi tullut hakemaan sinua jo aiemmin."

Bill hymähti.

"Arvasin. Tai siis sen, että tahdoit selvittää asian", sitten Bill tuntui tajuavan, mitä oli juuri kuullut. "Tarkoitatko...?"

Kingsley suuteli Billiä pitkään ja perusteellisesti.

"Tarkoitan", hänen äänensä oli hivenen käheä suudelman jälkeen. "Ja luulenpa, ettei erohakemus mene läpi sen jälkeen, kun uhkailen Remusta. Sillä jos hän päästää sinut karkuun, minä lähden perään."

"Jaa, no sitten täytyy kai säästää Remukselta vaiva ja pysyä mukana tiimissä", Bill virnisti ja solutti sormensa Kingsleyn käteen.

"Fiksu päätös", Kahlesalpa virnisti takaisin. "Mennäänkö nyt syömään? Ymmärtääkseni Mollylla oli jotain tulella."

"Ainahan hänellä", Bill naurahti ja kurotti kätensä Kingsleyn niskaan. Hän veti partnerinsa vielä suudelmaan aivan kuin ottaakseen kiinni viikon välimatkan.

"Molly varmaan haluaa kuulla viimeisimmät uutiset taikaministerin vaaleista", Kingsley sanoi, kun he kävelivät kostean nurmikon läpi kohti Kotikoloa.

"Voi olla. Minua ei kyllä suoraan sanottuna tällä hetkellä kiinnosta, vaikka uudeksi ministeriksi valittaisiin jälleen kerran Cornelius Toffee", Bill virnisti.

"Eipä juuri minuakaan", Kingsley sanoi ja kietoi kätensä Billin harteille.


	4. Aamulla

"Mukavaa, kun kävit, Kingsley", Molly kurotti kätensä Kahlesalvan niskaan ja veti tämän halaukseen. "Tule ihmeessä useamminkin kylään."

"Kiitos, Molly", Kingsley hymyili ja vilkaisi varovaisesti Billiä. "Tulen mielelläni."

Bill nosti kättään Kingsleylle ja poistui yläkertaan. Yhteisestä, sanattomasta sopimuksesta he eivät olleet paljastaneet mitään Mollylle — kaikki oli vielä niin uutta. Bill ei tahtonut kiirehtiä asioita.

Kingsley käveli vihellellen kauemmas Kotikolosta. Hän kääntyi ehdittyään tietyn matkan päähän ja heilautti vielä kättään Mollylle. Sitten hän ilmiintyi kotiinsa ja asetti taikasauvansa takaisin käsivarsikiinnikkeeseen. Hän käveli suoraan baarikaapille, kaatoi itselleen paukun ja istahti pehmeään, punaisen villapeiton suojaamaan nojatuoliin.

Viikko oli ollut raskas, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Vaikka hän ei ollut halunnut sitä Billille korostaa, työparin poissaolo oli kaatanut hänen niskaansa melkoisen määrän töitä. Ja kun siihen yhdistettiin vielä huoli Billistä sekä epävarmuus heidän tulevaisuudestaan, oli selvää, että häntä väsytti.

Viski korvensi kurkkua, ja Kingsley rakasti sen jättämää jälkimakua. Se sai suun maistumaan samaan aikaan savuiselta ja raikkaalta. Se poltteli, mutta kuitenkin viilensi makuhermoja. Kingsley pyöräytti lasiaan ja ihasteli juoman punaista hehkua harmaan maton tuomaa taustaa vasten. Hän hymyili ja siemaisi taas.

"Bill..."

Nimi oli pehmeä, ja Kingsleystä tuntui, että sen lausuminen oli kuin huulilta purkautuva huokaus. Hän naurahti ääneen. Hänen huuliltaan oli Billin nimi karannut useamminkin kuin kerran edellisen viikonlopun aikana. Kingsley mietti hetken, oliko työparin pariutuminen myös toimiston ulkopuolella eettisesti oikein, mutta oikeastaan hän ei edes välittänyt. Hän oli aina ajatellut, että onni ei potkinut takamukselle kovin helposti, mutta silloin kun se sen teki, piti ottaa onkeensa tai muuten jäi nuolemaan näppejään. Ja totta puhuen Kingsley nuoli paljon mieluummin jotain muuta kuin näppejään.

Hän naurahti taas ajatuksilleen, mutta ei voinut estää mielikuviaan alastomasta Billistä. Kingsleyllä oli aina ollut heikko kohta punapäihin. Hän oli katsellut Billin pikkuveljeä, Percyä, joskus sillä silmällä, mutta ei ollut lämmennyt lainkaan tämän luonteelle. Bill puolestaan oli juuri sellainen, mitä Kingsley oli aina halunnut: avoin, rohkea, huumorintajuinen. Vaikka Billissä oli myös synkempi puoli, olihan hän kokenut tarpeeksi kauheuksia koko nuoren ikänsä puolesta, sitä ei juuri nähnyt hänen yleisolemuksessaan. Billissä oli jotain selittämätöntä rohkeutta sekä välittömyyttä, mikä oli kiehtonut Kingsleytä aina heidän ensimmäisestä keikastaan lähtien.

_Maisema oli koruton ja kylmä. Kingsley koetti pysytellä suojakankaan alla, mutta tuima tuuli sai sen lepattamaan niin kovasti, että tehtävä oli lähestulkoon mahdoton. Olisi pitänyt ottaa mukaan hieman tuliviskiä, Kingsley tuumasi ja vilkaisi Billiä, jonka asemapaikka oli muutaman kymmentä metriä länteen. Bill näytti jättäneen paikkansa ja lähestyvän häntä harjanteen suojassa. Kingsley vilkaisi nopeasti rinteen toiselle puolen, mutta ei nähnyt mitään epäilyttävää. Olikohan Bill saanut viestin vietäväkseen?_

_"Onko jotain hätänä?" Kingsley kysyi entistä matalammalla äänellä heti, kun Bill oli kuuloetäisyydellä._

_Bill istahti suojakankaan liepeen päälle niin, ettei tuuli päässyt siihen käsiksi, ja kietoi sitä ympärilleen. Kingsley katsoi ihastuneena: noinhan hänenkin olisi pitänyt tehdä jo ajat sitten!_

_"Eipä juuri, minulla oli vain tylsää yksin tuolla, joten ajattelin tulla tänne. Näen joka tapauksessa tästäkin saman alueen", Bill virnisti._

_Kingsley naurahti hiljaa ja mietti, tohtisiko istuutua Billin viereen. Kangas ei ollut suuren suuri, joten heidän välilleen jäisi tuskin hajurakoa, mutta juuri silloin oikukas pilvi nakkasi lähes räntäistä vettä heidän päälleen, ja Kingsley päätti lopettaa kursailunsa._

_"Teehän tilaa."_

_Bill siirtyi aavistuksen reunemmas, ja Kingsley istuutui itsekin kankaan alle. He vetivät suojan niin pitkälle kuin sitä riitti, ja Kingsley uskaltautui käyttämään hieman taikuutta, jotta suoja muodostaisi ikään kuin lipan heidän ylleen. Näin he näkivät vartioalueen, mutta pysyivät suojassa sateelta._

_"Kerrassaan kätevää, eikä tarvittu edes telttakeppejä", Bill lohkoi._

_Kingsley naurahti tavan vuoksi, vaikkei ollutkaan täysin varma, mitä telttakepit olivat. He istuivat hetken hiljaa ja kuuntelivat sateen ropinaa vahattua kangasta vasten. Kingsleyn olo alkoi olla parempi, sillä Bill suorastaan hehkui lämpöä. Sitten Bill rikkoi hiljaisuuden._

_"Kahlesalpa, pitäisikö nuo salakuljettajat tainnuttaa?"_

_Kingsley valpastui ja tihrusti raja-aidalle. Hän näki ainoastaan viralliset vartijat, jotka vaihtoivat asentoa ja hytisivät itsekin kylmästä._

_"Eivät nuo ole salakuljettajia. Mistä puhut, Weasley?" Kingsley katsoi kummastuneena uutta pariaan._

_"Tuosta", Bill virnisti ja osoitti oravaa, joka kiikutti tammenterhoa rajan yli._

Kingsleyllä oli ollut tuolloin vaikeuksia pitää nauruaan hiljaisena. Hänestä tuntui, että Bill oli ollut hänelle tärkeä jo pidemmän aikaa. Heidän suhteensa oli vain pitänyt kypsyä, ennen kuin mitään konkreettista oli päässyt tapahtumaan.

Kingsley nousi venytellen ylös ja napitti paitansa auki. Aamu toisi tiedon tullessaan, josko hän oli saanut Billin vakuutettua. Hänellä oli kuitenkin vahva usko siihen, että tällä kertaa Bill ei juoksisi pakoon.  
  
  


* * *

Aamu alkoi levottomasti. Kingsley kurkisti jo neljättä kertaa käytävälle, mutta ei nähnyt Billiä missään. Hän kirosi itsekseen. Bill ei voinut tehdä tätä hänelle! Kingsley ei suostunut uskomaan, että Bill olisi kaiken edellisenä iltana puhutun jälkeen vielä epävarma heidän väleistään. Saati sitä, että Bill olisi valehdellut hänelle. Mutta kaikesta huolimatta epävarmuus kalvoi Kingsleyn takaraivossa, sillä Bill ei normaalisti myöhästellyt koskaan. Tänään hän oli jo puoli tuntia myöhässä.

Kingsley lähti taukohuoneeseen hakemaan toista kahvikupillista, sillä ei voinut sietää muuta kuin oikealla keittimellä keitettyä kahvia. Häntä vastaan käveli vanhoja tuttuja, työtovereita, jopa yliaurori Lupin, mutta Kingsley vain murahteli. Hänellä ei riittänyt energiaa hyvän huomenen toivotuksiin, sillä hänen aamussaan ei tällä hetkellä ollut mitään hyvää.

Kun hän suunnisti takaisin tulikuumaa kupillista kannatellen, hän näki jonkun vilahtavan oviaukossa. Oliko se Bill? Hänelle tuli kiire päästä näkemään, kuka oli hänen toimistossaan, ja helpotuksen huokaus karkasi hänen huuliltaan, kun hän erotti Billin ulkoviitan. Sermin takaa löytyi itse mies märät hiukset sidottuina niskaan.

"Missä helvetissä olet ollut?!" Kingsley puuskahti ja laski kuppinsa varovasti pöydälleen. Hän sulki oven ja kääntyi katsomaan Billiä kädet puuskassa. Tämä tuijotti partneriaan epäuskoisin ilmein.

"Tänään oli niin hyvä ilma, että lensin töihin", Bill selitti hämmentyneenä.

Kingsley kuunteli selitystä ristiriitaisin tuntein. Hän oli hermoillut pitkään Billin takia ja keksinyt kaikenlaisia syitä, miksi tämä ei ollut tullut töihin, ja tässä mies itse selitti, että oli vain hiukan myöhästynyt. Asetelma tuntui Kingsleystä sangen epäreilulta, eikä hän osannut päästää kiukustaan irti.

Bill kurtisti kulmiaan. Tämä ei totta vie ollut tervetulotoivotus, jollaisen hän oli kuvitellut saavansa. Mikä Kingsleytä oikein vaivasi? Miksi tämä mulkoili häntä noin pahantuulisena? Bill oli itse suunnitellut sulkevansa oven painamalla Kingsleyn sitä vasten. Hän olisi tahtonut toivottaa hyvät huomenet käyttämällä suutaan muuhun kuin puhumiseen, mutta ei nyt uskaltanut tehdä minkäänlaista aloitetta Kingsleyn suhteen, sillä tämä näytti siltä, että purisi Billin pään poikki, jos hän edes sanoisi jotain.

Kingsley tuhahti ja kiersi työpöytänsä taakse. Hän kulautti puolet kahvista kurkkuunsa ja poltti kielensä. Sadatellen hän kaatoi lasiin vettä ja huljutteli sitä suussaan. Häntä harmitti, kun oli purkanut pahaa tuultaan Billiin. Eihän tällä ollut mitään osaa siihen, että hän itse oli päästänyt mielikuvituksensa valloilleen ja kuvitellut kaikenlaista vain myöhästymisen perusteella. Ärtymykseltä oli lähtenyt pahin terä, mutta nyt se tuntui sekoittuvan epävarmuuteen sekä nolostumiseen, eikä Kingsley tiennyt, miten olisi tilanteen korjannut.

Bill nousi ylös tuoli lattiaa riipien ja pyyhälsi käytävälle. Kingsley nousi puolittain seisaalleen, mutta ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt perään, vaan lysähti takaisin istumaan ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä.

"Voi helvetin helvetti", hän mutisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan.

Hän kuvitteli jo karkottaneensa Billin, mutta muutaman hetken kuluttua tämä ilmestyikin takaisin kädessään suuri kupillinen kahvia. Hän ei kuitenkaan edes vilkaissut Kingsleyhin, vaan jatkoi matkaansa omalle puolelleen, sermin taakse. Kingsley nousi ylös ja päätti korjata tilanteen.

"Bill", hän koski Billin olkaa kevyesti. Bill käänsi päätään, mutta tarttui sitten tyynesti kahvimukiinsa ja hörppäsi.

"Bill, olen pahoillani", Kingsley mutisi ja istuutui Billin työpöydälle. "Pelkäsin vain, että et tule enää töihin."

Bill kurtisti kulmiaan ja katsoi vihdoin Kingsleytä. Hän huomasi tämän murtuneen ilmeen sekä vilpittömän katseen ja leppyi hitusen.

"Minähän sanoin eilen, että tulen takaisin", Bill muistutti.

Kingsley irvisti. "Tiedän. Mutta olin silti peloissani."

"Luulit siis, etten pitäisi lupaustani?" Billin äänestä saattoi kuulla syytöksen.

Kingsley katsoi käsiään ja nyökkäsi. "Mutta se johtui vain siitä, että olin niin epävarma meidän suhteemme. Tai siis en epävarma, mutta en vain tiennyt tarkalleen, miten tosissasi olet", Kingsley koetti selittää.

Bill mietti hetkisen. Hän oli ollut aamulla niin hermostunut, että oli tuntenut tarvitsevansa lisäaikaa ennen Kingsleyn kohtaamista. Sen tähden hän oli tarttunut vanhaan luutaansa ja lentänyt häivytettynä Lontooseen. Hän ei ollut hetkeäkään epäillyt, että Kingsley olisi muuttanut mieltään, hän ei vain ollut ollut varma siitä, miten hänen itsensä pitäisi käyttäytyä. Hän oli tuntenut olonsa yhtä jännittyneeksi kuin ensimmäisenä koulupäivänään.

"Ymmärrän", Bill sai lopulta sanotuksi.

Koko tilanne tuntui hänestä oudolta, kun ei tarvinnut enää ottaa huomioon vain omia tuntemuksia vaan peilata niitä myös toisen ihmisen kautta. Ja vaikka hän tunsikin Kingsleyn suhteellisen hyvin, henkilökohtaisia asioita hän ei tästä juurikaan tiennyt.

Kingsley mietti juuri samaa. Toisaalta häntä hermostutti lähteä yrittämään muuttaa omaa, vakiintunutta elämäänsä, mutta samalla hän muisti, miten hyvältä Billin seura tuntui. Hän huiskautti oven lukkoon ja kumartui painamaan suudelman Billin huulille. Ne hullaannuttivat hänet jälleen, ja suudelma kesti paljon pidempään, kuin mitä Kingsley oli alun perin suunnitellut. Lopulta hän vetäytyi hieman kauemmas ja katsoi Billiä hymy huulillaan. Tämän silmät loistivat kirkkaina, ja huulet punersivat pisamien keskeltä. Kingsley pyyhkäisi sormellaan Billin poskea.

"Sainko anteeksi?"

Bill virnisti ja nousi Kingsleyn eteen seisomaan. Hän nojasi pöytään käsillään ja kallisti Kingsleytä taaksepäin. Hän kiusoitteli tätä hetkisen hamuamalla poskia, nenää, otsaa, kaulaa, korvia, kunnes painautui koko vartalonsa voimalla Kingsleytä vasten ja suuteli jälleen perusteellisesti. Bill tunsi kihelmöintiä varpaissaan, ja muuallakin, ja päätteli, että tämän täytyi olla hyvä juttu. Hän hymyili hengästyneenä ja tarttui kahvimukiinsa.

"Tämän kerran", Bill veisteli ja istahti tuoliinsa.

Kingsley nauroi ääneen ja koetti rauhoittua. Hän olisi halunnut ottaa Billin juuri siinä paikassa, pöytää vasten, mutta päätti yrittää itsehillintää. Sitä paitsi heillä oli palaveri Remuksen kanssa kymmenen minuutin kuluttua.

"Tule päivälliselle tänään?" Kingsley kysyi ja katsoi Billiä intensiivisesti.

"Mitä aiot tarjota?" Bill kohotti kulmaansa ja hymyili toispuoleisesti.

"Jotain, mistä taatusti pidät", Kingsley naurahti jälleen.

Bill muikisti suutaan ja oli miettivinään hetken, kunnes Kingsley muka pudisteli toivottomana päätään.

"Heti töiden jälkeen?" Bill kysyi samettisella äänellä, ja Kingsleyn pulssi nousi epäterveellisiin lukemiin.

"Sovittu."

Kun he kävelivät Remuksen toimistoon, heidän kätensä hipoivat toisiaan. Se ei ollut aivan käsi kädessä kulkemista, mutta Kingsleyn mielestä aivan riittävää — näin alkuun.


End file.
